Three Days
by WickedSong
Summary: Set in Platinum. Lucas waits nervously with worry for Dawn to return from the Distortion World. Kind of Fortuneshippy. Oneshot.


**Three Days**

**By WickedSong**

**Disclaimer : I don't own Pokémon and never will. Oh and yes, some of the speech near the end is directly from Platinum but I've fleshed it out a little as well.  
**

* * *

It was very hard to try and deny her abilities as a Trainer.

With her unconditional love for her Pokémon and her gentle approach to training them, it was no wonder they looked up to and admired her enough to try their hardest. Her Pokémon would always fight to the best of their abilities and attempt to hang on to the end - just for her.

Even with this reassurance of her skills, Lucas still couldn't shake the queasiness he had felt every morning for the last two days Dawn had been in the Distortion World. He and the Professor had learned of her journey into the dimension two nights ago. He had woken the day after, wishing for some news but there had been none. The following morning there had still had been no word about Dawn and panic had firmly found a place in Lucas' mind.

When he woke up on the third morning following her departure, he dressed quickly and ran out on having breakfast in his family home. Yes, he was meant to be working on a Pokédex but he would not be able to move from Sandgem until Dawn had turned up at the Lab. He was positive that would be one of her first stops when she made her way out of the Distortion World. A little voice in the back of his head commented, _"what about if it's a matter of 'if' she makes it out instead of 'when' she does" _but he dismissed it.

Walking across the pathway into the Lab with anticipation he wanted to see Dawn, smiling cheerfully, teasing him about worrying so much but no such luck. Instead he was greeted with the downcast face of Professor Rowan, who smiled, but only ever so slightly at his young assistant.

"Any word about the Distortion World?" Lucas asked the Professor and he was sure if he had any news it would not be good like he had hoped. "Anything about Dawn?"

"I'm afraid not although I have heard that Cynthia, the Champion followed her into the portal atop Spear Pillar, or at least that's how young Barry appears to recall it." The worry was evident on the elder man's face. "It's been too long, Lucas. I've contacted everyone I can about this dimension and nothing has appeared. We may have to brace ourselves for the worst."

"But she's with Cynthia." Lucas retorted. "They're so powerful. They couldn't possibly lose, not if they combined their Pokémon together."

"We cannot underestimate that fool Cyrus' power, neither can we even try and comprehend the power of the Pokémon who rules the Distortion World." Professor Rowan reminded him.

"What are you saying, Professor? That she may never return to our world?"

"I wouldn't know Lucas." Professor Rowan tensed as he spoke, making every line on his face noticeable.

All Lucas could do was clutch his fists together and look down at the ground, cursing Dawn's knack for being where she shouldn't. He hated that she had somehow managed to involve herself with foiling Team Galactic but admired her for it at the same time. Being quite full of pride, Lucas wouldn't be able to admit it but he wished he could be more like her. He wished he could help more. He would give anything to be able to help at this moment in time.

Rowan guided Lucas to the entrance of the Lab. "I will try and gather some more information but you should head home, Lucas. If she arrives back you will be the first to know."

However, just as Lucas was about to turn the handle of the door he felt movement on the handle from the other side. To his amazement it was Dawn, standing in the doorway, looking slightly flustered but still smiling as she stood in the doorway.

"Dawn! You've come back!" Professor Rowan exclaimed, his eyes brightening at the sight of the young trainer standing in the doorway. Lucas' breath caught in his throat as relief spread over him. It made him speechless to see her there. "You... You leave me speechless. You've done it. You really have done it. Never has my heart pounded this hard for so long in my sixty years of living" The Professor kept shaking his head over and over again as he spoke, both astounded and overjoyed to see Dawn standing there.

Dawn smiled gratefully at the older man and then turned to Lucas, who forced himself to look around before speaking up. He had to admit he sounded awfully awkward around her when he finally chose to speak. "After you left the Professor did a lot of checking around." He said honestly, trying not to give away how happy and relieved he felt, for fear of making her seem uncomfortable. "He got really worried about you, Dawn. He got in touch with people he knows to rustle up help..." Lucas sort of trailed off there before facing her and smiling, simply letting the happiness he felt take over. "You didn't need it Dawn. I'm glad to see you safe back too."

As the Professor questioned Dawn about what she had witnessed in the Distortion World and as he also revealed that the lake Pokémon, Azelf, Uxie and Mespirit had returned to their respective lakes, Lucas sat and listened patiently, being the good assistant that he always been. His mind, though, would drift away occasionally. He would ponder why he had such a strong worry towards Dawn not being back within three days.

Whenever he thought he might have found the answer it slipped away from him. His heart told him he would figure it out soon because with his smarts why wouldn't he but his mind had to ask how long how that would take.

Dawn left the Lab in a hurry about half an hour after arriving, explaining she was ready to go on and face the last gym leader, Volkner of Sunyshore Gym, with the adventure of the Distortion World behind her.

"You'd better be heading off on your adventure now as well Lucas. It was very thoughful of you to wait here until I came back. How did you know I would?" Dawn questioned just before she left, waiting outside the Lab with Lucas.

"You're too good a trainer, Dawn. You _had _to come back." Lucas replied looking down at the pavement and his shoes.

"Thank you, Lucas." Dawn hugged him, as a light blush coloured his cheeks, one he was thankful Dawn couldn't see.

She smiled at him, waved and then called out her Staraptor to fly her to her next destination. Lucas waved back and he had the startling revelation of why he had cared so much. It had been three days without seeing Dawn. It had been three days and he had waited and he wouldn't have waited for anyone else, except his family members.

It hit him at the speed of light and he had to believe it. He had a crush, a crush on none other than Dawn.

* * *

**I had no idea how to finish this so hopefully the ending isn't too strange or anything. I really like this oneshot if I do say so myself. I kind of didn't force myself to write, it just happened. I do love it when that happens.**

**Anyway please review and this was my first Pokemon oneshot so what a great thing! :D hopefully the first of many Pokemon oneshots :)**

**xx**


End file.
